AW,Cap 3 Operação Resgate
by hellinha
Summary: AWAngels WarGuerra dos AnjosMia é raptada por Sheshe e Mimi,e agora só Anna,o time Urameshi e mais uma conhecida podem salvála!Novas paixões na área! XDDestaqueShishi


_No episódio anterior:_

_O time Urameshi é sugado para outra dimensão através de um pedido de socorro de Mia. Ao chegarem lá, conhecem a bela garota, mas quando ela leva-os até o lago cristalino, é raptada por Sheshe e Mimi.Logo em seguida,Anna aparece,oferecendo ajuda os garotos._

Kurama-Anna,vc sabe quem eram aquelas garotas?

Linku-É.Elas eram youkais?

Anna-Youkais?Não, não..

Elas são aliadas de Caos. Odeiam a Mia.

Touya-E por quê?

curioso

Anna-Porque a Mia é mtu bonita!

E porque ela tem uma bela voz, por isso ficam com ciúmes dela.

sorri

Touya, Shishi, Hiei e Kuwabara ficam com gotinhas na cabeça.

Shishi-Eu não entendo as mulheres...

abaixa a cabeça

De repente alguém fala

?-É o mesmo que vcs sentem quando vêem seu melhor amigo com uma mulher LINDA!

Yusuke-Eu conheço essa voz!

olhando em volta

?-E aí,seus manés,como vão?

aparece atrás das árvores

Todos olham para ela

Yusuke-feliz

Tinha que ser..Fala aê,Rosetta!

Rosetta-YUSUKEE!!

ela se joga em cima dele e o abraça

E aí,cara,tudo blz?

Yusuke-solta ela

É..mais ou menos..

com uma mão atrás da cabeça

Rosetta-ela olha pro lado

Oi,Jinzinho!

acena pra ele

Jin-vermelho

Herr..oi Rosetta.

Todos olham pra ele

Todos-Jinzinho,é?

eles olham desconfiados para ele

Jin-QUE FOI?

vermelho

Yusuke-Aí,Rosetta,quem é o garotão?

fala baixinho perto dela

Rosetta-Garotão?

confusa

Yusuke-É!

aponta pra Anna discretamente

Rosetta-rindo

Seu bobão!Ela é MULHER!

Yusuke-O QUEEEE?

grita

Rosetta-É sim!

sorri

Anna,tira sua capa da frente do seu corpo!

Anna-Tá bom!

Anna tira sua capa branca da frente e mostra seu corpo escultural.

Sua bela moreninha, cintura bem definada e alguns desenhos no corpo pintura de guerra.

Suzuki fica maravilhado com o que vê!

Suzuki-MINHA NOSSA!!

pensa:ela..TEM UM CORPO LINDO!

Como é bonita

Anna-Rosetta,o que veio fazer aqui?

Rosetta-Como assim?Anna, vc não ouviu o pedido de socorro da Mia?

Anna-NÃO!!Pelo contrário ouvi sim!

Eu vim ajudá-la, mas..cheguei atrasada.

abaixa a cabeça

Rosetta-O pior que eu tbém...

abaixa a cabeça

O que houve com ela?

Anna-Ela foi raptada pela Sheshe e pela Mimi?

Rosetta-Sheshe e Mimi?É fácil saber para onde a levaram.

Todos-Hã?

Kurama-Vc sabe onde elas estão Rosetta?

espantado

Rosetta-Sei sim!

SIGAM-ME!!

ela começa a voar

Anna-abra suas asas e vai atrás dela

Yusuke-VAMOS NESSA!

Todos os outros-Uhum!

Em um castelo, alguém fica observando cada passo de nossos amigos

?-Hum...

Está ficando mais interessante..

sorri

Na praia, em cima de uma rocha.

Anna-Na praia?

Elas são seres aquáticos, mas por que estariam aqui?

Rosetta-Olhem..pra baixo.

ela aponta

Ao olharem para baixo, eles vêem Mia,debaixo dágua, presa entre dois grandes pilares de pedras, através de correntes prendendo seus braços e suas pernas.

Todos-MIAA!!

Rosetta-Viram?Eu sabia que elas iam querer matar ela assim!

Yusuke-Rosetta,que rochas são aquelas?

Rosetta-São os pilares do sacrifício!

Yusuke-Pilares do Sacrifício?

Anna-Para se tornarem guerreiros do Anjo da Água eles tinham que provar sua força e coragem,nos pilares do sacrifício!Para sair de lá, é preciso usar sua "força interior".

Linku-Força interior?

confuso

Rosetta-Anna,vc consegue tirar a Mia daquelas correntes?

Anna-Acho que sim!

Rosetta-Então,ta!É o seguinte galera!

Anna desce até lá embaixo e liberta a Mia, enquanto isso, nós vamos invadir aquela casa e tirar as duas "bruxas" de lá!

Suzuki-Como sabe que elas estão lá?

Rosetta-Elas só podem estar roubando as jóias da Srta.Michiru.

Yusuke-OK!Tiyu,é melhor vc ajudar a Anna!

Tiyu-Falow,Yusuke!

faz sinal de positivo com o dedo

Rosetta-Blz!Tá na Hora de iniciar a Operação Resgate!

VAMOS!

Todos os outros-AGORA!

Anna e Tiyu se jogam na água e tentam quebrar as correntes que prendiam Mia.

Enquanto isso, na casa de praia.

Sheshe-Aii..que lindas jóias!

se olhando no espelho, cheia de jóias no pescoço e com uma tiara na cabeça

Mimi-É cada uma mais linda que a outra Sheshe!

sorri, olhando para um anel que botou em seu dedo

De repente,um leque voador aparece do nada e QUASE atinge Sheshe.

Rosetta-Essas jóias são belas demais para gente imunda como vcs!

cara de séria, com as mãos na cintura

Shehse-IMUNDAS??

OLHA COMO FALA COM A GENTE SUA PIRRALHA!!

brava

Rosetta-Aí,titias,caiam fora daqui!

Essa casa não é de vcs!

Sheshe-Ti..TITIAS??

ORA SUA..

Mimi segura os braços de Sheshe

Mimi-Não ligue para ela Sheshe!

Rosetta-hunf!

sorri ironicamente

LEQUES VOADORES

ela lança outro de seus leques voadores e acerta uma estante que estava bem em cima de Sheshe e Mimi,caindo em cima das duas

As duas-AAHHHH!!!!

desmaiam

Yusuke-Belo lance Rosetta!

sorri

Rosetta-Vlw!

Kawabara,Kurama,me ajudem,tirem essas duas daqui!

Os dois-Certo!

Kawabara pega Shshe nos braços e kurama Mimi,levando as duas pra fora.

Na praia,Tiyu e Anna conseguem soltar Mia das correntes,levando-a para a superfície dágua.

Anna e Mia-Arr..

respirando e nadando

Tiyu-Ai..ar,finalmente!

nadando

Anna-Mia,está tudo bem?

Mia-Sim,Anna.Obrigada.

Obrigada por terem me salvado!

Tiyu e Anna sorriem

Rosetta e os outros se aproximavam da beira da praia,quando Rosetta avista algo ruim.

Rosetta-grita

PESSOAL!SAIAM DAÍ!OLHA A ONDA!

Tiyu,Mia e Anna-Hã?

Eles olham pra trás e vêem uma grande onda se aproximando.

Yusuke-Essa não!

TIYU!ANNA!MIA!

Ele corre para a água mas é detido por Shishiwakamaru

Yusuke-Shi..shishiwakamaru?

surpreso

Shishi-Olhe para a Mia.

Yusuke olha para a Mia e vê uma forte energia espiritual em volta dela,aumentando cada vez mais.

Mia-ONDA!RECUE!!

Ao dizer isso,a onda recua,desaparecendo no mar.

Yusuke-Uffa..

Eles conseguiram!

Shishisorri

Tiyu,Anna e Mia nadam até a beira da praia,ao chegarem,Rosetta dá um forte abraço em Mia e Anna.

Rosetta-DEMAIS!!

VCS DUAS FORAM INCRÍVEIS!

dá um grande sorriso

Anna-feliz

Obrigada por nos avisar sobre a onda Rosetta!

Mia-É sim!

sorri

Rosetta-Que isso,gente..

Viu Yusuke,nem precisava tentar salvá-los!

Mia-Hã?

confusa

Rosetta-Se o Shi não tivesse impedido-o,Yusuke teria entrado na água a toa!

Mia-Mia olha pra shishi

Shishishishi devolve o olhar

Mia-mia fica vermelha,e vira o rosto tentando disfarçar

Shishivira o rosto,sorrindo

Rosetta-Blz!Agora que tá todo mundo junto,querem jantar com a gente?

sorrindo

Yusuke-AHH MULEKEE!!

TÁ FLANDO SÉRIO?TO DENTRO!

Hiei-Mas ele só pensa em comer..

bravo

Rosetta-Vem Hiei!

segura seu braço e corre

Hiei-Ei!!!ME SOLTE!!

Todos-Esperem a gente!!

_Felizmente,Mia foi salva graças aos nossos heróis!_

_Mas..será que essa união dos 2 times vai dar certo?_

**Descobram no próximo episódio:**

**AW,Cap 4 O labirinto mental de Maryon**

_Os:Suzuki gamou na Anna e Jin na Rosetta,formam belos casais,né? XD_


End file.
